you're mine
by loudestdork
Summary: well, there's a new girl in town. attitude plus the looks is equals to perfection that's the formula given to her. and she would be stealing youko from Sei. hey sei! what will you do? SEi IT! LOL!


well, what do we got here? a new fic.. oh well.. R&R please.. thank you so much...

*i don't own marimite.. esp YOUKO.. though it will be great if she will be MiNE.. hahahaha

* * *

I arrived at the rose mansion hoping to see Youko. I saw her earlier when I was wandering the first years' hallway, and after that, there is no sight of her—well, in my case of course._ I wonder where Youko is, she's not here in the rose mansion, and it's very unusual for her to be late_. Everyone is here—well, almost, the second years and Youko are not yet around—waiting for the meeting to start. All of a sudden, the door opened, and it revealed Sachiko and Rei.

"Where is Rosa Chinensis?" I asked.

"She said she would just be late." Rei answered.

"Why?"

"We saw her earlier, with an outsider, and she said to us that she will be late." Sachiko said

"Did she tell you the time she would be here?"

"No, but she said we could start the meeting without her around." I wonder what happened to Youko; it's not every day that she would allow herself to be late in the meeting just to help another third year.

"Do you happen to know who the outsider is? Sachiko?" Eriko asks.

"I'm sorry but no, she's very unfamiliar to me" she said

"Oh I see..."

Then all of a sudden, I hear footsteps, and then, someone opened the door. It revealed Youko with a girl as tall as I am; she has this plum colored-eyes and short blue hair. Something constrict on my chest when I saw that the girl's arms was clung to Youko's.

"Gokengeyou. I'm sorry I'm late." Youko said calmly. "by the way, everyone, I would like you to meet an old acquaintance of mine. Kiara." she added, then she introduced us one by one.

"Old acquaintance, huh." I said to Eriko who was currently dazed on what's happening—she seemed not to hear what I said. Well, I personally agree with that, It's not every day that Ms. Lillian herself would bring some acquaintance with her. She must be really close with Ms. Perfect, seeing her comfortably clutching her hand to Youko's. Then, I could feel my chest constricting once again.

"Sei??" then I heard Youko's voice calling me.

"w...what?" –_darn! How could I let my guards down?_ Then, I saw the hands of—what's her name? Kiara? _Whatever!_ She was offering it to me, and I gladly accepted it, with my famous grin.

Then, after all the introductions—including the fact that she is transferring here at Lillian, she will be on the same class as Youko, and damn she'll be having _MORE_ time with my Youko. _Hmf_—Youko sits on her chair.

"ah You-chan? I would just wait for you out side, besides; I'm not a part of this meeting." Kiara said. Well, in my case, that's better... much, much better. Ah wait? What did she call her? You-chan? Oh no! I'm the only one calling her that!!!—well in private of course. My, my... I could feel rage building inside of me.

"wait? What you've just called my onee-sama? Isn't it you should call her Rosa Chinensis by now? After all, you will be a part of the academy." Sachiko said. _Well, good catch Sachiko! I'll support you with that!_

"b..but.." _don't try to argue... you know she's right!!_

"but I let her call me that, my little sister." Oh... _no Youko! You're breaking my heart!_ But mind you, I didn't do anything, I just watch as Sachiko apologizes to her precious Onee-sama. And Youko—my Youko—let her 'acquaintance' go and just wait for her. And with that, I can't help the rage resting on my chest to grow.

After thirty minutes of meeting, we eventually adjourn and everyone goes, leaving me, Youko, and Eriko. Youko was the first one to go, well; she said that she does not want to keep her friend waiting. And damn it! I'm starting to hate that girl.

Eventually, Eriko and I started to walk on the path of ginko trees. We walk silently, until all of a sudden, Eriko poked me at the side.

"you're jealous, aren't you?" she said

"no!"

"silly, I saw the way you look at the girl." Then I looked at her questioningly. A 'what are you talking about?' stare.

"you're looking at her, as if you want to eat her alive."

"no, I don't" I say, then all of a sudden she laughs.

"look at you, you're red cheeks shows that you are!" she teased.

"ohh.. I'm just blushing because I'm with the charming Rosa Foetida," I counter.

"I do not know with you Sei, but I'm not the one you're fooling. But I know, you're a jealous brat, simply because..." She paused

"because what?"

"because, she doesn't have time for you, she's no longer asking you if you're alright, if you are doing things right. You are jealous because her eyes are now focused in someone else." She explained

"who said that? Ohh.. Eriko who wouldn't be glad to escape from a meddler? Huh? Eriko?"

"quit it Satou! i already said it, I'm not the one you're fooling... and you know what I noticed, the girl seemed so attach to Youko. And vice-versa. And beware, the new girl in town is really attractive, she might just get the heart of your precious Rosa Chinensis" and then she bid her goodbyes. I didn't had the chance to argue, one because she's fast and two, she's correct

I walk alone, thinking, why it is all of a sudden Youko didn't care anymore. She used to be my only meddler. I wonder if she's tired on me. Well, I can't blame her, I'm so playful, childish, a filthy old man—as what she sometimes tell me whenever we the two of us catch up with each other in the rose mansion; I don't tease her, but... she always see me doing it, so I can't blame her for saying it.

Then, I started to analyze Kiara, she's so gentle, soft spoken, prim and proper and just as what Eriko had said, the girl is attractive. Looks plus the attitude is equivalent to one hell of perfection. What will I do if she caught Youko's heart? Hell! No, I won't allow that!

* * *

It's a good sunny morning—perhaps for everyone, but not for me. Simply because we have no classes, it means, I won't be able to see Youko. _So sad!!_ To ease my sadness I decided to take a walk, and perhaps go to the cafe where Youko and I used to go, I will also mail my parents.

While walking, I still think about Youko and her acquaintance—they're seemed so close to each other. Then, jealousy strikes on my nerves again. Hmmmn. Then suddenly, my reverie was cut when I saw a raven haired lady in the cafe, she's wearing a white, long-sleeved, cashmere jumper and a black pencil cut skirt. _How lovely._

I went inside the cafe and go directly to her. She doesn't seem to notice me. So, I sneak up, and cover her eyes with my hands.

"Kiara? Is that you?" _ouch... so, she's seeing that bitch now. Damn. If I would be given a chance, I'd rather kill that asshole. Damn._

I lean on her ear, "sorry to disappoint you." I whisper whilst removing my hand, but before that I felt blood creeping on her face. Thank god my voice didn't show all my frustrations, if that happen; I don't know what to say.

"oh, Sei" she said "what are you doing here?" she added

I sit on the chair next to her before answering.

"well, uh, I was goin' here to mail my parents, and then I saw you, sit with you. That's what I'm doin' now. How 'bout you?"

"well, ever since, this is a resting place for me, so, I just came here to rest and relax." She said

"you've mention Kiara? Are you going to meet here here?"

"oh no."

"but you mentioned her named earlier when I snuck on you..."

"ah, she always does that to me, that's why I thought that it was her. Sorry"

_why is she sorry? I mean, she didn't do anything except for brightening up my day. Whooo, this is such a great day."_

We just sit there the whole time. It's good to know that she's here with me, sitting beside me, while I do some boring stuffs. Not until we hear the sound of the bell in the cafe; signalling that one had entered. And to my dismay, I saw a short blue haired fucking girl, walking towards the place we are sitting.

"hi you-chan. Sei-sama"

"hi" I said without looking at her, pretending to be busy with my mails.

"what brings you here?" Youko asks

"well, uhmmn, I asked you last night about your plans for today, right? And you said that you will be going here, so, I thought I would accompany you." She said whilst sitting in front of Youko.

_Damn you! Can't you see? She's with me? So, why the hell telling us that she needs your company? Such a fool._

"how thoughtful of you." Youko said. _Ouch!_

"I... should go now..." I said, well, honestly, it's just an excuse; I can't stand seeing Youko with anyone. Except me.

* * *

Days had pass, and Kiara became famous to most of the students. Not just because of her look and characteristics but more so, she's always seen with Ms. Lillian—accompanying her, having lunch together and many more. And it's bad, one because people seems want _her_ for Youko, and two it will damage Youko's reputation.

I know Youko is aware with that, but I don't know why she seems like she doesn't give a damn with the thing and for me, it's really bad. Why? Because of my selfish reason: I will not be able to stay close to her.

_**How my heart aches!**_

I'm thinking about the current situation, when all of a sudden I saw camera-chan also in deep thoughts.

"hey"

"h..h...hey!" she seems a bit startled

"what were you musing about tsutako-chan?"

"ahhh.. nothing" she said

"silly, you're in deep thoughts and you will say to me that it's nothing? Oh c'mon, spill it." I said whilst giving her a grin

"anou.." she paused "i have a object of attraction"

"really? Do I know her?" I said kinda shock with the thing she mentioned.

"well, it's not a romantic thing. Yeah, you know who she is, Rosa Gigantea, you perfectly know. But I'm sorry I can't tell you the details about It." then she run, she doesn't seem to notice that a plastic—containing pictures—had tripped off from her bag.

I pick the plastic, look at the pictures. Just to shock myself, the pictures contain the face of my Youko and Kiara. The pictures includes different actions such as: kiara hugging Youko from the back, Kiara kissing Youko's forehead, kiara holding Youko's hands infront of the green house, and the picture that really caught my attention is the scene where Youko is crying while Kiara is just comforting her.

_I wonder what happen in this, I need some explanation. I need to talk to Youko. The both of them are lucky, that I am the one who've seen these pictures, because if not, things might cause a catastrophe. But God, I hate it. why did that bitch kissed her? Darn it._

* * *

So that same day, I went to look for Kiara. I desperately need an answer, I want to see her first before going to Youko, I know I could face this little bitch first. I went to their room, but found no one. Then I saw Chikaru-san, and ask her if where on earth that bitch is hiding.

"she's in the green house right now, Rosa Gigantea." She answered

"thanks Chikaru-san" I said whilst grinning at her, then, she blushed.

I immediately go to the green house. I don't know, but ever since I hated that place, but then I have to do this, I need answers and I won't just let this go.

I opened the door, and to my shock, I saw the same bitch, but there is something else on her. Her eyes... _why is it they're so sad?_ Well, I don't have time for those silly eyes of her. I approached her. And she does look at me.

"what?" she said. I handed her the pictures.

"what is this all about?"

"it's nothing" she said

"it's nothing? Are you nuts or something? What if the students see these pictures? And what if the admin would know, what do you think will happen? will you save Youko in that instance? And what will the other say?"

"what will the other say? Tell me, what did you feel when I you saw those pictures?" I was dumfounded and couldn't talk. I froze and I couldn't do anything. "spill it Rosa Gigantea! I know you were hurt."

"what are you talking about?"

"you love, you-chan right?" _how the hell this bitch knew about my feelings for Youko?_

"because I can see it on your eyes. you hated me, you despised me for entering into Youko's life again. You know what, the happiest thing happened to me is when I was able to transfer here, and be able to be with the woman I love for 10 years. Yes, you've heard me, I love her damn much. But I didn't tell it to her, we became close but we drifted. It's all because of my stupid confession. Here! Here in this green house.

These pictures are the scenes of my confession. I surprised her by hugging her from the back. And then I held her hand and I confessed. Then she cried, I thought, when she cried, she is happy and she will be accepting me, but no. She cried because she cannot return my feelings for her. That she loved someone so dearly. That's the time I kissed her on her forehead, as a sign that I understand her. But what I don't understand is that—"

"and who's the one she love?" I said interrupting her. Finally I found my voice.

"a cruel, self-centred person. She's one of a hell bitch. She's so dense, she doesn't seem to see Youko, and she keeps on breaking Youko's heart. I wanted to be the one who would love her, the one who would care for her. I won't let anyone hurt her again. But I'm not the one she needed."

I got furious with the things she was saying. I mean, I was asking if WHO is the person is and not WHAT kind of person Youko loves. So, I closed our distance and grabbed her uniform. I stare at her and she just averted her eyes on mind. And it made me more furious.

"I'm asking if who the hell that person is!"

"dammit! you're so STUPID! The lady I'm talking about is a stupid little brat that Youko always looked at. Is no other than YOU! You SATOU SEI!" she shouted at me. _Damn! Me? All this time, I'm hurting Youko because of my stupidities. Youko loves me and I got so fed up with my jealousy resulting for me to withdrawn from her. Youko, god! I'm sorry! I promised I will make up with you. Darn it!_

I let go of kiara. I apologized with my behaviour and then she just pushed me. Telling me:

"go, tell her what you feel, I know she'll understand. I can see that you love here. But damn! Girl, you're such a coward. Go get her. NOW!"

Then she pushed me.

"I OWE YOU ONE!" I shouted.

* * *

I headed straight to the Rose Mansion hoping to see _my_ Youko. I wasn't disappointed when I saw her sitting having a tea.

"Youko?"

"what is it Sei?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"what is it?"

"why... why didn't you tell me that you love me?"

"I..."

"why Youko? Why?"

I asked her, leaning closer towards her. Then she blushed. This is the first time I saw the ice queen blush; it looks like some of the ice in her face had melted.

"because you're always after Yumi. So how could I say to you, when your eyes are always fixated in that girl?"

"but, I was only doing it to get a reaction from you. But every time I do that, you always put that stern facade of yours. That's when I guessed that you don't care at all."

"but, why you have to do that?"

"because... because I love You! I'm deeply, madly inlove with you, YOUKO MIZUNO!"

"oh, Sei."

"and I know that you love me too! Right?"

"yes, I love you too, Satou Sei."

I leaned closer to her and kissed her the lips. And I'm glad that she did answer. God, she tastes so sweet. Then we break our kiss, I have to tell her something.

"Youko, I got jealous when you put all your time to Kiara. I thought she already stole you from my grasp. I thought, you didn't care about me anymore."

"Sei, you perfectly know that—"

I didn't let her to finish her words; I know it is sweet to hear the words of assurance from the one you love. But what would be sweeter in sealing your love with a passionate kiss?

_god! I will never let her go again. NEVER WILL I!!! MIZUNO YOUKO from now on till forever, you're mine.._

_

* * *

_

_PS_: this one is finish.. and hell! i need to finish my home work.. grrrrr... it's already 12 am! and damn it..

hopefully i could post another one or add a chaper or two on my stories.. oh well..

ciao for now.


End file.
